


Choices

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Depending on your choices, Fun, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Possible Fluff, possible voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: You’re Harry Potter, currently doing your 8th year in Hogwarts. One night, you see something on the Marauder’s Map that catches your attention. The decision is up to you. Should you investigate the mystery or simply go to sleep? An interactive story with 17 completely different endings.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 201
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!
> 
> I'm so excited to share this story with you, although I'm not sure you'll enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. We'll see...
> 
> It is a bit different than my usual stories. It's one of those CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE types, meaning the story have 17 (!) different endings depending which route you're taking. You can literally die in the story, hook up with Snape (of course that's an option) befriend Malfoy or Minerva, earn Severus's respect or lose it completely. You can bring shame to your name and your house, or have the best night of your life. It's all up to you and your own Choices.
> 
> For it to work though, you should not read this in the usual way, going from ch1 to ch2 to ch3 and so on. Just follow your choice in the end of the chapters and see YOUR OWN story unfold. Play around. Explore. And if you're still curious in the end, you can still go through the chapters one by one and check all the options you missed. At least that's my advice. I also suggest using AO3's "read Chapter by chapter" function to make finding your next chapter a lot more easier. 
> 
> To keep it entertaining, I made the story lines different, meaning, in one of them Malfoy might be up to no good in the Dungeons, while in other story lines he's there with permission.
> 
> As for warnings: Major character death is an option. So is Draco/Snape. Other than that except the usual. Smut, voyeurism, dirty language, etc. Keep in mind, that the story is very lighthearted, even the character death is supposed to be funny. So yeah.
> 
> I do hope you will enjoy this! Let me maybe know what ending you got?

# Chapter One

After ending Voldemort’s horrible reign, you, Ron and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts to finish your education. You would think this peaceful and quite life suits you and it’s all you’ve ever dreamed of, but to be honest, it’s not. Not quite.

A part of you misses the adventures, the intriguing mysteries, and nowadays, with the end of the school year so close, Hogwarts is rather boring, especially in the middle of the night when everyone’s asleep, except you. You’re being kept awake by nightmares still. You know you will eventually tire and fall asleep, but until then, you need to do something that won’t wake up Ron and Neville.

You take out the Marauder’s map and tapping it with your wand, you whisper, “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.”

Munching on a chocolate frog, you start to study the map by the light of your wand. Dumbledore is still up, too, even though it is way past midnight. He’s walking around in his study. McGonagall is roaming the corridors. She’s down in the Charms classroom at the moment. No one’s near the Gryffindor tower.

Your eyes are searching for moving points and you barely find anyone still awake. Even Filch and Peeves are in one spot, only Mrs. Norris is zigzagging on a corridor, probably haunting a mouse.

Then you find something interesting. Though they are motionless, your eyes get stuck on two way too familiar names: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Their little dots are both in the Potions classroom many floors below you. Just what are they doing there, you wonder?

For a moment, you consider waking up Ron, but since you found out about Snape’s true allegiance, neither Ron, nor Hermione is too keen to share your need to talk about the Potions Professor.

You wonder what to do. Your hand itches for action. This is it, the distraction you so badly need to keep the nightmares you have at bay. An adventure, at last, one more secret to keep you on your toes. Or is it?

What should you do?

> **Stay** (Go to chapter 2)
> 
> **Go after them right away. They might be up to something bad** (Go to chapter 3)
> 
> **Think for a moment about all the points you could lose, but go after them anyway** (Go to chapter 13)


	2. Stay

You sigh. The time for adventures is behind you. You’ve had enough of those in the past seven years, this time someone else can do the mystery solving.

You turn off the map and whisper a quiet, “Nox.”

The unknown secret of Snape and Malfoy keeps you awake for a little while, but it feels no more than five minutes then you’re fast asleep. You have the sweetest dream you had in ages and you sleep through the whole night.

Next morning when you wake up, you have all but forgotten your passed-up opportunity for an adventure, up until the moment a violently green Malfoy with red hair walks in the Great Hall. The whole of the student body starts laughing at him straight away and you join in.

“What the hell happened to the ferret?” Ron asks with a gleeful smile. You suspect he’s not going to forget this moment till the rest of his life. Neither will you.

“Haven’t you heard?” Hermione answers, looking over the Daily Prophet. “He went out last night to steel some ingredients from Snape’s storage room then blew up half the classroom. It took Snape all night to clean up after him.”

You look up and your gaze searches for Snape. You find him still at the table, just finishing his breakfast. He does look tired. He downs his coffee and your eyes meet over the cup. You quickly avert your gaze.

“Professor Snape took two hundred points from Slytherin,” Hermione adds as a side not.

Both you and Ron cry out in surprise. “Two hundred?” You grin at each other. “That means he just won the House Cup for us!”

“There’s no way Slytherin can catch up in two weeks!” Ron nods.

“I can assure you, Mr. Potter, I did not do it to please a bunch of Gryffindors,” you hear Snape’ deep voice from right behind you. You feel a sudden warmth in your cheeks. That voice… It’s strange, but lately that voice does not sound so scathing anymore.

It’s deep and coarse, true, Nagini’s bite did leave some scars behind, but even so, you suspect it’s the man himself. Snape’s not so cruel to you anymore. He hardly belittles you or any one of your classmates. He’s still not the kindest, most helpful teacher out there, but this year you’ve done a lot better in Potions and moreover, you’ve even received some compliments (uttered in a barely audible voice, granted, but you never really expected Snape to praise you loud and clear in a classroom anyway).

“Is everything all right down there, Professor? Did you manage to clean away all the residue?” You ask as your eyes asses the tall man in front of you. You see no injury on him, which eases a knot in you that you did not know was there.

“Everything is in order, lectures will continue unhindered.” Snape nods with a slight frown. You don’t know what was it that you said but something made him suspicious. “I better hope you haven’t been anywhere near there in that blasted cloak of yours.”

Maybe it’s not suspicion. Maybe it’s worry.

“No,” you answer and you’re grateful that you can be honest. You even smile at Snape, though just a little bit.

“Show me your hands.” Now he’s suspicious and it’s all because of your smile. You show him your hands and your expression changes to a grin.

Snape grabs your hands and turns them around to see your palms as well, but there’s nothing green on it. His touch is surprisingly gentle and warm. You look into those black eyes and feel a violent tug in your insides.

The last time you felt something like this you were in your sixth year, kissing Ginny. You’re confused, but your smile never wavers. “I’m not as bad as you think me to be.”

“No,” Snape says, his voice quiet and deep enough to make you shiver. “Maybe you’re not.” he adds then lets you go. Something, almost like a smile tugs on the corner of his lips.

Hours later, you’re not entirely surprised to find an owl on your bed. The bird carries a letter from Professor Snape. It’s an invitation for tea.

You accept it, of course. There’s only two weeks left of school and there are no rules against having tea with a Professor.

Besides, it’s not like you have a choice. Your own decisions have led you here.

**FIN**


	3. Go after them right away. They might be up to something bad

You throw the covers off your body and step into your shoes. You’re out the door the next moment, running down the stairs, then out of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady shouts after you, but you don’t care.

An adventure at last! Something to chase away the boring hours of your life. You run on the corridors as fast as you can, trying to get to the Potions’ room soon enough to catch them in the act - whatever act it might be.

In the heat of the moment, you forget to pay attention to all the noise you make. By the time you slow down to listen, it’s too late. You find yourself face to face with a gleaming wand.

“What on earth could you possibly be doing out here in the middle of the night, Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall’s voice is strict and you recoil.

You’re a goddamn fool and in your hurry to catch Snape and Malfoy you forgot your two most important items for your nightly adventures: your map and your Invisibility Cloak.

You hesitate, uncertain how to respond. You look into her eyes and decide to…

> **Be honest.** (Go to chapter 4)
> 
> **Lie.** (Go to chapter 12)


	4. Be honest

You tell her, you saw Professor Snape and Malfoy in the Potions classroom on your map and you wanted to find out what they were doing there so late. You and good old McGee has been through a lot, she won’t take points from you just because of this.

“Don’t you think that’s my job to do, Mr. Potter?” She asks, her lips thinning.

“Well,” You says, scratching your head. “I just wanted to help you out, Professor. I know how busy you are nowadays.” You know she can’t resist your boyish charm.

Just as you expected, her lips twitch, and when she turns around, she doesn’t send you away, and definitely does not take points.

You start following her. She leads you to the classroom, and she knocks. You would have preferred that she opened the door right away. The element of surprise and all that.

You hear footsteps from the other side of the door and then it opens to a fraction. When Snape sees you and McGonagall, he opens the door even further. “Minerva,” he says ignoring you entirely, “What can I do for you this late in the evening?”

Professor McGonagall doesn’t beat around the bushes. “Mr. Potter here saw in that fascinating map of his that Mr. Malfoy was accompanying you tonight once again. He set on a journey to find out what the two of you are up to. I thought it best to escort him here, before some strange rumour sets foot in the castle.”

“It did not, for even a moment, occur to you of course to take points and send him to bed, did it?” Snape asks with a sneer.

“No, it didn’t,” McGonagall answers with a tight-lipped smile.

Snape looks at you with a malevolent frown for having such a special status, but you don’t really care. You killed Voldemort. You’re not afraid of Severus Snape anymore.

Resentfully, Snape opens the door even wider and you and McGonagall go in. Malfoy sits at one of the desks cutting up ingredients. He looks up but when he sees you, he averts his gaze. You still notice that his eyes are red. It seems, he was crying.

“Mr. Malfoy was not feeling well so I let him work here on some potions while he calms.” Snape says and since McGonagall has stayed by the door it seems he talks to you and you alone.

Both of you walk to Malfoy who still seems determined not to notice you. He looks thinner and more worn than you ever remember him to be.

You look at Snape, uncertain what to do. He does not tell you anything, but the compassionate glance he gives to Malfoy finally makes you understand the situation.

Malfoy cannot sleep, he is probably riddled with nightmares, just like you. The war was a horrible affair that left most people broken, some, perhaps even more than others. While you have Ron and Hermione, Malfoy has no one, except perhaps Snape, who lets him work here, until he gets so tired that he can finally get a few hours of sleep.

> **You’ve seen enough. You turn around to leave.** (Go to chapter 5)
> 
> **You can’t help yourself. You stand in front of Malfoy.** (Go to chapter 9)


	5. You’ve seen enough. You turn around to leave

You’ve seen enough. You turn around to leave.

“Pathetic,” you murmur under your nose, perfectly aware that everyone in the room hears you.

You walk to the door and hear Snape’s quiet voice behind you. “Don’t,” he says. You turn around thinking he might be talking to you.

Malfoy stands two steps behind you with an animalistic snarl on his face and a raised hand. He’s holding a knife. Candle light glints on the sharp blade and your pulse quickens. The danger, however, is over.

Snape’s holding his arm and you know, no matter how you hate each other, he would never let you get hurt.

“He’s not worth it.” Snape says quietly, then drags Malfoy back to his table. “Continue your work.”

You storm out of the classroom, McGonagall follows you. You don’t know why, but you feel an acid like burning in your stomach. It might be shame, but you’re not sure. Your heart clenches.

Suddenly you hear McGonagall’s steps halter. You look behind. She’s staring at you with an expression you’ve never seen in her face before, especially not when she was looking at you. It’s as if you’re a dirty, smelly sock, a pile of hippogriff dung, worse than a festering wound crawling with maggots.

She’s looking at you with complete disgust.

“I’ve never been more ashamed of my own house.” she says coldly. “Two hundred points from Gryffindor for lack of compassion, for sheer rudeness, and for the absolute absence of humanity. I am deeply ashamed of you, Mr. Potter.”

With that she turns around and marches away, leaving you on an empty corridor all by yourself.

That acid like feeling intensifies in your stomach and you feel like sicking up, but you know, no matter how much you vomit this feeling won’t dissipate. You’ll carry it till the rest of your life.

You kick a statue, but miss and instead of the hollow bronze leg, your foot connects with the solid marble pedestal. You cry out, swearing loudly and fall over clutching at your foot. You feel an unexplainably great pain. You probably have broken your pinkie.

You cannot stand and for a moment you just sit there holding your leg, thinking of karma. It is a bitch. Instant karma is even more so a bitch because you soon hear Peeves coming towards you, singing a very obscene song.

Struggling, you stand back up, but you can barely put weight on your leg. You need to get away from here, before Peeves’ loud singing draws here Filch as well and he takes another two hundred points from you.

You look around. You have two choices. You can either go left, towards the Infirmary, where you can ask Madam Pomfrey for help (without revealing to her how you got into this situation, because underneath all that pain, you still feel that acidic boiling of shame) or you can be a hero about it and go to Gryffindor tower, try to fall asleep, and get Hermione to help you next morning.

Or, it occurs to you suddenly, you can go back to the Potions Classroom and ask Snape’s help. You really don’t want to do this, but it’s an option as well. 

> **Go back to the classroom and ask Snape for help.** (Go to chapter 6)
> 
> **Go left** (Go to chapter 7)
> 
> **Go right** (Go to chapter 8)


	6. Go back to the classroom and ask Snape for help

You decide, against all odds, to go back to the classroom. On the way there you meet Snape and Malfoy, who are quietly talking.

“Please,” you stutter with pain. “I think I broke my pinkie.”

Snape looks at you with sheer contempt, and with clearly no intention to help you. “Come on, Draco,” he says quietly moving past you, but Malfoy does not listen to him. He stops right in front of you.

He raises his wand. You reach for your own but only now do you notice that you have left it in your dorm.

Malfoy flicks his wrist.

“Don’t!” You cry in fear, as you watch a spell crush into your chest.

Your heart is thundering. No one moves. Not even Snape.

Then Malfoy walks away without a word.

“And that, Mr. Potter, is why Draco Malfoy is worth a hundred times more than you do.” Snape says softly with immense loathing pressed into each and every word.

You feel no pain anymore. Draco Malfoy has healed you.

You return to your dormitory and try to fall asleep. You can’t. You think of your actions and what you could have done differently.

You wish you could go back in time start this night all over. Maybe if you had another choice, you wouldn’t be such an arse this time…

**Fin**


	7. Go left

You decide to go left. Your aching leg throbs with every move. You hear Peeves getting closer and closer and you decide to hide beneath one of the old tapestries. It leads to a flight of stairs but you take a wrong step and fall down.

You hit your head over and over again. By the time you stop at the bottom, you’re barely conscious. You feel something warm at the back of your head but you can’t move your hand to touch it.

You suspect it to be blood.

You force yourself to get up, but your body does not move.

It’s getting colder and colder.

You hope they will find you soon.

Maybe you should have been nicer with Malfoy.

God, this cold is awful.

You can’t feel your legs.

You can’t feel anything.

**Fin**


	8. Go Right

You decide to go right. You’re too ashamed to face Madam Pomfrey and you feel like you deserve to suffer. You’ve done something wrong tonight and if the pain will keep you awake all night long, well then you deserve it.

You hobble on the corridors, trying to be as quick as possible, but of course Peeves catches up to you.

“Oh-oh-oh,” he laughs. “Little Potty out on a midnight stroll again.”

“Please, Peeves, just this time, leave me be.” You beg, knowing it won’t work. When has begging ever helped with Peeves?

“Did itty-bitty Potty hurt himself?” he drawls with glee. “How will itty-bitty Potty run now from Peeves and that dirty old Filch?”

You know something awful is coming and you try to limp even faster, but then something wet and disgustingly slimy splashes on the top of your head.

“Ew, what the fuck?” Thick, smelly mud drips on your face.

“Mudballs!” Peeves shouts cheerfully then throws another one at you. It hits your nape and you can feel the cold wet mud leak under your shirt. It makes your whole body shiver in disgust.

A couple more dirtbombs come at your way and since you’re too busy staying standing with that awfully throbbing foot of yours, all of them find their aim. By the time Peeves is done with you, you’re dripping wet with mud, smell worse than a bog and can barely see.

You’re relieved he’s gone, even though somewhere deep you know it’s more than suspicious. Looks like you were right to worry because suddenly you hear meowing and where is a cat, there’s a caretaker.

“Now I got you!” Comes Filch’s raspy voice. “I told the Headmaster over and over again. Oh yes. I’ll show them now. Lines, they said, make them write lines. Well it teaches nothing, now you will learn.”

You don’t know what Filch is on about but you don’t say anything. You had it coming and you know it.

“Two hundred points from Gryffindor!” Filch cries with absolutely sheer pleasure.

“What?” The question breaks forth from you. “But you can’t take points!”

“Can’t I?” Filch asks back malevolently.

And then you hear it. Even through his rasping wheezes you can hear as the rubies of your House fly back into the upper case of the sand glass. You wipe your finger across your glasses and watch as even the last tiny little ruby returns to its place.

You lost it all.

In one evening, you managed to lose all of Gryffindor’s points. This did not happen for years and you almost forgot that absolute shame which comes with this feeling. Because it’s all right if it’s only you, but all those cheerful faces that were so excited to see the Great Hall in Gryffindor colours next week now will be disappointed because of you.

It’s been the unluckiest night of your life and now all of Gryffindor has to suffer because of that. You brought shame to your own name and to that of Gryffindor. But then again, rude behaviour rarely merits anything else.

You’ll never live this down in your life.

You betrayed your House in more sense tonight than just one.

You promise yourself that if you manage to live through breakfast tomorrow, if none of your classmate will murder you in your sleep, you will apologize to Malfoy.

It won’t make everything right. But kindness starts with the little things.

**Fin**


	9. You can’t help yourself. You stand in front of Malfoy.

He finally looks at you. His grey eyes are vaguely familiar. You see the exact haunted pair of eyes when you yourself look into the mirror. You don’t quite know what to say, you don’t even know why you came here to be honest.

The lack of enmity confuses you. Malfoy doesn’t sneer at you like he used to. It’s weird. You sense the same kind of tiredness that’s in you day and night. You fought so much in the last year, you just want some peace and quiet.

Maybe Malfoy wants the same. Just to be left alone.

Alone… the word echoes in you, reverberates as if you were hollow inside.

You are not alone, but Malfoy is. His friends, if you can call those dim idiots friends, are gone, either dead or simply not attending school anymore. You have Ron and Hermione, good people who has stuck with you through everything, the best friends anyone could wish for. Who knows what your life would be like without them?

Maybe if Malfoy had a Ron and a Hermione, he would have grown up differently. Maybe he wouldn’t be so alone now.

“You need help with that?” You ask nodding towards the wriggling worms on the table.

Grey eyes widen. Malfoy doesn’t say anything for long seconds that in the silence of the room feel like actual hours. If he refuses you, you just made the biggest idiot of yourself.

But he doesn’t. Slowly, as if waking from a dream, he bobs his head. He hands you his silver knife and you take it. You don’t quite smile at him, you’re not there yet, but you nod at him encouragingly, then start slicing the flubberworms.

“I think you can return to patrolling, Minerva,” Snape says in a soft voice. You’ve never heard him speak so gently.

After McGonagall leaves you and Malfoy work on the potion silently. You don’t really speak unless it’s to tell him to stir or he tells you to cut something up. As time goes by, you start to enjoy yourself. You have never enjoyed brewing, even when you had the help of the Half-Blood Prince, it was still a subject, something you were graded on.

This time however you do it for something else. Not quite joy, but the sensation fills you with warmth and something pleasant. You felt like this back at your Aunt’s while weeding the garden. It was a tiring job, but also relaxing. It took your mind off all the problems and there was nothing else just the next weed to tear out or like now, the next ingredient to add.

There is one more time when you feel this serenity, this sensation of nothing matters just the present. When you’re up in the sky.

You have never imagined brewing could be as calming as flying.

You all but forget Snape is there, quietly grading behind you and concentrate on nothing else but the potion. You understand now, why Malfoy choses this over rolling sleeplessly in bed. It does work. You’re not tired, but you feel your mind quiet and unwind.

You are almost disappointed when you watch Malfoy stir the potion one last time clockwise then pull the rod out, wipe it off and place it on the table. You are done.

You check your watch. It’s past three in the morning. The tiredness you have not felt up until this moment is there now, crushes against your eyes, pulling down your eyelids. You want nothing else but a bed. You yawn. So does Malfoy. Behind you, Snape yawns, too.

Despite the fatigue, you help pack away everything, then clean all the instrument you’ve used. Your potion, a perfectly made _Touch of Sunshine_ glimmers yellow in a container that surely will end up with Professor Sprout to help nurture the baby Mandrakes she has in the greenhouse.

When you’re done with everything, you idly stand by, unsure whether you can just leave or should say something.

> **Stay quiet and leave**. (Go to chapter 10)
> 
> **Speak to Malfoy.** (Go to chapter 11)


	10. Stay Quiet and Leave

You decide to just leave. Malfoy follows you. He does not say anything either, not to you, or to Snape. It’s like the Professor has not even been there.

You part in the corridor. You go right. He goes left. You still don’t speak. There’s no need.

You don’t speak either when you meet again two nights later. You just go in the Potions classroom and join him. Snape does not greet you, he merely lifts his eyes at you as you walk in, then turns back to the book he’s reading.

There’s no need for words. All three of you know that sometimes words are unnecessary and the only thing what a man needs is some peace and quiet.

Whether you find it up in the sky, or down in the Potions classroom, it does not matter.

**Fin**


	11. Speak to Malfoy

“Malfoy,” you say quietly, when he turns to leave the classroom.

You feel awkward with Snape almost right behind you. He is still sitting at his desk, his head bent, long hair (god how long, you never really noticed how long his hair is nowadays) like a waterfall of ink covers his face from view. He pretends not to but you know him enough to know that he listens avidly to everything you say.

You try to forget Snape and focus on Malfoy. He scratches his neck. Geez, he’s almost as lanky as Ron, nothing but awkward long limbs. He avoids your gaze but you watch him relentless until at last nervous grey eyes settle on you. You can’t forestall anymore; you need to say something.

You open your mouth. You don’t really know what’s going to come out and you only hope for the best.

“Listen,” it’s a good start, you tell yourself, as you swallow the lump in your throat. “We’re going out to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning to just throw the Quaffle around. But we’re one man short. You want to join us?”

Fucking hell. You feel like an idiot.

He’s not saying anything.

You hate this silence. It’s too long.

He’s going to say no and you just made an idiot out of yourself. You should have stayed quiet and just go.

You watch him. He watches you.

You suddenly realize he thinks you’re playing with him. That you’re teasing him and your offer is nothing more but a way to humiliate him. You want to tell him it’s not the case. You want to tell him he’s welcome to join you and your friends if he feels like it. But you don’t know how. So you just watch him, watch those haunted grey eyes, you watch as he rubs the back of his neck then looks away.

He’s going to say no. You know it.

“Yeah, sure,” Malfoy says and you let out an audible sigh of relief.

Before you can say anything else, he’s out the door. You look after him and you want to laugh. It took you two eight years but you finally made the first step onto the road of friendship.

You head to the door, as well, but Snape’s voice stops you.

“Just a quick word, Mr. Potter,” He says then stands up from his table and walks up to you.

You look up at the man, suddenly realizing it’s three in the morning and you’re still in the Potions classroom. If this little adventure does not earn you detention till the rest of the semester, nothing will.

Snape lifts a hand and gently places it onto your shoulder. You look at it as if it would be an alien limb, something otherworldly. Snape has never touched you if he could avoid it – and he always found a way to avoid it.

You feel warmth spreading through your whole body. That sensation is definitely alien.

But that warmth is nothing compared to what Snape’s next words make you feel.

“I never imagined this sentence will ever leave my mouth, but here it is: Mr Potter, I am very proud of you.”

It’s like an explosion in your chest. A wide grin blooms on your lips and you can’t get it off.

“You’re… proud of me, sir?” You echo his words. You can’t believe it. You couldn’t have heard it correctly.

“You won’t hear it again.” He huffs. It’s almost a laughter. You almost made Snape laugh.

He squeezes your shoulder, then lets you go.

You miss his touch.

You realize what you’re thinking and you blush. You turn away to cover it and head to the door too. You’re tired, that’s why you have thoughts like that. It’s nothing else.

“Mr. Potter,” He calls and you stop. You look over your shoulder. He’s smiling. It’s a tight-lipped, half-smile, but it’s a smile. And what’s more, he’s smiling at you. “You did well on that potion. Twenty points to Gryffindor.”

You walk away, laughing. You earned your first ever points from Snape. You feel prouder now, then when you finished Voldemort. You can’t wait to tell it to Ron and Hermione.

Unfortunately, they don’t believe you. No one does. But it’s fine.

You know it happened. And so does Snape.

**Fin**


	12. Lie

“I had a nightmare.” You say the first thing that comes to your mind. “And I couldn’t sleep.” You go on. “And I just needed… I just needed to take a walk. I’m sorry, Professor, it won’t happen again.”

She watches you and then she nods. She doesn’t look angry, but she is definitely not happy to see you there either. You wonder if she’ll take points or just order you back to the Tower.

She does neither.

“Come with me, Potter.” She says and turns around.

She strides through the corridors with long legs and you have to run to catch up. She takes you to her office. She sits down behind her desk and motions you to sit as well. You take the chair opposite her.

“Ginger Newts?” She asks pushing a tin box closer to you. You shrug and take one.

She waves her wand and summons two mugs, one for you and one for herself. It’s warm milk. You look up at her, questioningly.

“Dip it,” she says with a small smile. You do so. It’s delicious.

You two eat Ginger Newts for a while in silence. You think you ought to say something, but you don’t know what. It’s almost one in the morning and you’re having cookies and milk with your Head of House. You wonder what could be an appropriate topic at a time like this.

Luckily, she saves you from saying something stupid.

“Madam Pomfrey could give you something for your nightmares.”

You shake your head. “It’s all right,” you shrug.

“It’s not all right, Harry.” She says kindly. “You are a brave young man and you’ve been through many horrible deeds. You need to rest now, so you concentrate on your exams. That is why you returned here, is it not?”

She sounds so concerned and you feel horrible for lying to her now. It wasn’t a complete lie, you tell to yourself, you do have nightmares that keep you up half the night, but that’s not why you’re here. It’s your damn curiosity.

“They are not as bad and as often anymore.” You say.

“Are you sure?” She looks at you with compassion, but you know you don’t deserve her concern, not tonight anyway.

You look away from her. You let the pangs of conscious wriggle in your heart like little worms.

“Well, if not a potion, how about a game of chess?” She asks.

You raise your gaze. She observes you with an encouraging expression. You nod at last.

She summons a chess board. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you,” she says, but there is a little smile playing on the corner of her lips.

“Wouldn’t dare, Professor,” you laugh.

“It’s Minerva, Harry. I’ve not been a professor for…” she checks her wrist watch, “Two minutes and twenty second.”

She summons a bowl of sweets and some fruits. Who knew she was the midnight-snacking type? You drink hot cocoa and play a couple games. She beats your ass, but it’s fine. You knew you were no match for a woman like Minerva McGonagall.

Sometime around three, you take her rook and she swears loudly and quite vividly. You both freeze.

You star at her wide eyed and with an open mouth.

“What?” She snaps. “I’m Scottish. You should hear me after two glasses of scotch.”

Your eyes widen even more. “You drink?” You ask nonplussed.

“Like a fucken plimpy who’s been out of on the bloody sun all day.” She says with a very heavy Scottish accent.

There’s a moment of silence, then you both start laughing. You’ve never heard her swear, and for some reason it’s hilarious.

“I think it’s time for you to go to sleep, Harry,” she says wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

“You’re only sending me away, because I’m winning.” You grin, but stand up nonetheless.

“As if,” she laughs. “Don’t let it be said, that I’m unfair in a game of chess. Shall we continue this tomorrow night?”

“All right,” you consent with a happy smile. You’re absolutely ready for some more Ginger Newts and swearing Minerva.

“At a more reasonable hour, perhaps?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Seven?” You suggest. It’s way before curfew, you’ll have plenty of time to play.

She nods then you say goodbye. As you walk back to the Tower, you remember why you came out in the first place. You look towards the Potions classroom, but you suspect that whatever mischief Snape and Malfoy were up to, they must have gone to bed by now.

But you don’t care. You had a lovely evening with your Head of House.

With a stomach full of sweets and hot milk and a mind empty and sleepy, you got to bed and you smile to yourself. Who knew McGonagall was so great?

**Fin**


	13. Think for a moment about all the points you could lose, but go after them anyway

You sit on your bed and think. You can get in a great big trouble if you are found out. You might be a Hero to the Wizarding World but in Hogwarts you’re still just a student. You promised Professor Dumbledore to stay put this year. It was one of his conditions actually, to let you three back at school, though he did say it with one of his little smiles, so you’re quite certain he was joking.

Still, just to be sure, you pocket the map and dig out your old Invisibility Cloak from the bottom of your trunk and put it on as well before you would even go out of the dorm.

You carefully check the map before you leave the Tower, but see no one so you climb out.

You hear the Fat Lady’s sleepy voice as she mumbles, “Who goes there?” but you silently walk away. You’re cautious so that not even your steps can be heard, and stop on every corner to check whether someone is near you.

You move a lot slower than you would like, but at least this way you notice McGonagall in time and you have a chance to hide next to a statue as she walks by whistling. For a moment, you wonder what would have happened if she caught you.

You shiver under your cloak. That’s something you don’t ever want to find out.

You’re near the Potions classroom and stop at a corner to check the map again. You suddenly notice that a dot appeared close to you.

It’s Mrs Norris. You wonder whether you can sneak past her unnoticed or maybe you should take an alternate route.

You remember your fears from earlier years of her being able to detect you by smell and even maybe hear your steps, but taking the longer route might mean you miss whatever Snape and Malfoy are doing in the classroom.

You stand around the corner for a few more second, then decide to…

> **Go the regular route.** (Go to chapter 14)
> 
> **Go the longer route.** (Go to chapter 23)


	14. Go the regular route

You decide to risk it. You are a Gryffindor after all and even if Mrs Norris smells you and hears you, Filch won’t. At least you hope he won’t.

You set off again and see the cat running around the corridor just as you thought she would. To your relief you notice that she seems to be chasing a mouse. You head towards her with quick and silent steps and as you near her, she lifts her head. She looks around for a moment, and you freeze. Her glowing eyes look at where your feet are. Your heart thunders in your chest and you know if she doesn’t hear you walk, she will certainly hear that drumming.

But she doesn’t. She’s either too old, or too immersed in hunting, but she turns away and runs after her prey. You let out a relieved breath. You manage to walk past her without any problem.

You arrive to the Potions classroom. You take out the map again, just to make sure and check if they are still inside.

Your heartbeat quickens. They are in there indeed.

You wipe your sweaty hands on your pants and think. How can you get in there to see what they are doing without being noticed? You do have your cloak, but Snape knows about it. He sure will be suspicious if he sees the door just open and close. He knows you too well. But what other option do you have? You could, of course, just knock on the door, but that’s just stupid. Isn’t it?

> **Walk in with the cloak on.** (Go to chapter 15)
> 
> **Knock on the door.** (Go to chapter 18)


	15. Walk in with the cloak on

You decide to be Gryffindor about this as well. It worked once, it might work again.

You push the door open and step forward. You’re not an idiot, you intend to close that door behind you without as little sounds as possible, but what you see makes you forget about your own name, let alone a door. You stand there, rooted to the threshold with eyes wide open and a gaping mouth.

Oh yes, they are in the room. But what’s more, Snape’s in Malfoy.

You want to cover your eyes, you want to turn and run away. But you are frozen to the spot. What you see takes your breath away.

Malfoy’s bending over a desk, his head pressed against the top of it. Snape’s balls deep in him, groaning loud. He sounds wild, it’s like hearing a pleased rumbling of a lion. Good god.

He’s not naked, but he does not have his robes on anymore, just a white shirt. His black pants are down at his ankles. The way he pushes inside Malfoy is mesmerizing to watch. You get harder by the second.

He knows what he’s doing, you can tell, just by watching Malfoy’s lustful expression. He’s moaning like a little whore, eyes all but rolled back in his head. His grunts are filled with absolute pleasure, his cock, untouched at the moment, is leaking precome.

What a fucking sight this is. Suddenly, Snape opens his eyes. He grabs into Malfoy’s blond hair and he lifts him by it. “You fucking idiot, coming here this time of the night,” he murmurs against Malfoy’s ears, but you hear him.

“Wanted you…” Malfoy whines desperate.

“No, you wanted a fuck, you little shit.” Snape growls. “I hope you’re happy now.”

He thrusts in wild and you know if you were in Malfoy’s place, you would be happy. Your cock’s rock hard and you want to touch it, but the next moment Snape looks away, his eyes land right on you. And the open door behind you.

> **Run for your life.** (Go to chapter 16)
> 
> **You’re safe. You have the cloak.** (Go to chapter 17)


	16. Run for your life

“POTTER!” Snape screams like a wounded animal and you very cleverly decide to run for your life. Literally and you know it. If he finds out that you saw him fuck a student, your life is over. Snape will not let you live for sure.

You turn around and dash out the room as fast as you can, but in your hasty retreat, the cloak gets caught on the fucking doorknob. You want to scream, but only a desperate “Shit,” slips out just as the Invisibility Cloak slips off from you.

You look up, knowing Snape will see you now. He does indeed. He’s dressed again, his blazing eyes are on you, his wand is in his hand.

You tug hard on the cloak and you hear a ripping sound but you don’t care, you’re almost falling over your own two legs to get out of here.

You ran as fast as you can, but you hear footsteps behind you. Spells crash against the wall, destroy statues and smash against the empty armours. Metal parts chime loudly on the stone corridor, but you just run and run as fast as you can.

You almost fly against the opposite wall as you try to take a corner. You bounce off, but your leg hits something soft.

You hear a thud and a loud painful meow, but you’re falling and there’s pain.

The next moment you find yourself spread out on the ground with Snape towering over you. His shirt is still undone. Sweat glistens on his chest. His eyes are alit with wild fury. His hand shakes as he points his wand at you.

“I’m sorry…” You stutter. “I didn’t meant to…”

“I don’t care!” he thunders. He’s angrier than ever. He’s terrifying.

You think for a moment to reach for your wand, but it would be pointless. He’ll kill you before you even move.

This is it. You should have died so many times before but you were lucky. This time you won’t be.

“I’m-“ you try to say, but Snape flicks his wand.

“Wake up, you fool!” Someone says over you.

You open your eyes and look around. You are outside Gryffindor Tower. You’re lying on the cold corridor and the Fat Lady and Professor McGonagall are looking down on you. You’re clutching your Invisibility Cloak against the cold, and it still makes half your body unseen for them.

You notice with a horrible sinking feeling a long gash on the cloak. It got torn, but you don’t know when.

“Explain,” McGonagall sneers tapping the ground impatiently with her feet.

Silently, you just shake your head. “I don’t… I don’t remember…”

She frowns down at you. “It’s probably for the better, because I think I don’t want to hear why you’ve been out all night again.”

“All night?” You ask surprised. “We just finished dinner… Didn’t we?”

She looks at you concerned for a moment, then shakes her head. “It’s morning, Mr Potter. Are you telling me you don’t remember at all what you’ve been doing last night and why you’re stuck outside your Common Room?”

You try to think. The harder you try, the worse the headache gets so you give up. You shake your head again. “I’m sorry, Professor.”

“Well, Mr Potter, not remembering it won’t mean there are no consequences. You will have detention tonight. I heard Professor Snape needs some help with some cauldron cleaning.”

The mention of Snape’s name sends a wild shiver down your spine. You have a horrible feeling about this detention. But what to do, it’s not like you have a choice in the matter.

**Fin**


	17. You’re safe. You have the cloak

You step aside just in time. A spell hits the door and it shut with a loud bang.

“You fucking stupid little slut,” Snape sneers down at Malfoy. “You forgot the door again!”

“Oh god,” Malfoy whines, but you can’t really tell if it’s a response to the accusation or to the wild thrusts that assault his arse.

It’s probably the latter since he does not seem able to think at all. He just lies there, ass up in the air and lets Snape slide in and out of him.

You wouldn’t be like Malfoy, just lying there taking it without a word. If Snape would do that to you (and you suddenly notice you’re not completely against the idea at the moment) you would snarl back at him just as much as he does at you.

You hesitate for only a moment, but then you touch your hard cock through your pyjamas. Yes, you would fight him, probably. You wouldn’t just let Snape fuck you, you would push him on his own desk and ride him until _he_ begs for _you_.

You almost moan loudly when your fingers slip beneath your pants and you grip your rigid cock. Malfoy’s not interesting, your eyes remain on Snape. Tall man bending over his student, hips moving with desperate abandon, what’s there not to like? With every fibre of your body you wish you could trade places with Malfoy.

How so he gets to do this and you don’t?

You spit on your own palm and grab your cock again. Your fingers slide on it wetly now, but you can’t look away from the scene in front of you.

Snape grabs Malfoy’s leaking prick and you feel the touch on yourself. He’s swearing loudly and you know he’s close. So are you. You rub your thumb against the head and you have to lean back not to fall to your knees. Fuck this is so good.

Malfoy comes with a high-pitched whimper, shooting come on the ground. You try not to moan too loud as you fuck your own hand.

Snape lets go of his softening cock and grips his slim waist. He’s thrusting inside him with urging shoves and you quicken the pace as well. You want to come with him. You want to feel like he’s coming inside you and not Malfoy.

One more deep thrust and he tosses his head back in pleasure. His whole body convulses as he fills Malfoy’s arse with hot come.

You can’t hold on anymore either. You jerk your member with firm strokes and as you watch Snape’s profile you come, too, covering the inside of you cloak with your seed.

Your mind is in haze. Your heart hammers in your chest. You can’t believe what just happened.

The other two dress up and Snape cleans the room with a flick of a wand. Malfoy comes to the door. You’re not surprised to see he can barely walk. Fucking hell, your cock twitches again as you think about how good it would be to have what he had tonight.

“This won’t happen again,” Snape tells him with a sneer. “You’re too reckless and I won’t risk my job over something this trivial.”

Malfoy nods, you want to protest. It can’t be! You just found this lovely secret treasure, it cannot end now.

You want to see them again. You want to see _Snape_ again.

That idea is scary, but you know it’s true. You slip out the door with Malfoy, already thinking about the next time you could come and visit.

Maybe if you promise to be careful, Snape could provide you with the same services.

**Fin**


	18. Knock on the door

Well, you’re the man who went with a Disarming Charm against Voldemort – stupid is everyday business for you, isn’t it?

You knock on that door loud and clear but leave your cloak on, just to be sure. You cannot be certain Snape’s not going to barge out here brandishing his wand and shouting spells at thin air.

“Bloody fucking-“ You hear from the other side of the door and you move aside just in time because the next second the door flies open and Malfoy storms out, fancy Slytherin robes billowing after him in a mad swirl.

You see Snape standing in front of his desk, looking apathetic, if not a little bored even.

You don’t know what just happened, but you’re sure these two were not up to any mischief. If anything, they just had a row.

Since the mystery all but solved itself, you decide to turn around and sneak away before Snape comes out to investigate who disturbed him and Malfoy.

“Mr. Potter, now, what can I do for _you_?” Comes a deep sigh from within the classroom.

You look down on yourself, but you’re still invisible. You slowly turn around.

Snape is leaning against his desk now, ankles and arms crossed. He is studying the non-existent dirt under his fingernails. You watch him, but he gives no sign of actually seeing you. He just suspects you.

You could still just walk away and return to your dorm. Even if Snape would suspect you, no one would actually know you’ve been out tonight.

Or you could pull off your cloak and face Snape. Why you would do that you don’t know as it is likely he will only take points from you. It is Snape after all.

> **Go back to Gryffindor Tower** (Go to chapter 19)
> 
> **Take off the Invisibility Cloak** (Go to chapter 20)


	19. Go back to Gryffindor Tower

You decide not to risk it. It’s only two weeks until the end of the semester and you’ll leave Hogwarts anyway. There is no point looking for trouble now.

Wordlessly, you turn back around and return to the tower on the same way you came here. You meet no one on your way, not even a ghost.

You lie down on your bed and close your eyes and hope to fall asleep soon.

What a boring night…

**Fin**


	20. Take off the Invisibility Cloak

Stupid must be your middle name you decide as you slowly pull the Invisibility Cloak off yourself. You sink your hands in your pocket and look up at Snape as casually as you can. Maybe if you pretend it’s not way past midnight, and you, in fact, have every right to be here, he won’t notice the ginormous pink dragon in the room.

“Did I interrupt something?” You ask calmly, nodding back towards where Malfoy disappeared. You walk in the classroom and close the door behind you.

“Not quite. You just saved me from a childish temper tantrum that I was not too eager to hear.”

“What’s got Malfoy in a frenzy?” You ask as you move closer.

Snape sighs deeply and rubs his face. All of a sudden, you notice how incredible tired he looks. You feel sorry for him regardless of the fact that in about five minutes Snape will realize who you are and where you are at what time of the night and you will lose all the house points.

“Mr Malfoy is under medication because of sleep deprivation. He receives a weekly dose of potions that keep his nightmares away. He is to take them every third day so not to get addicted.” Snape looks at you and rolls his eyes. “But he’s a stupid little shithead and he, obviously got himself addicted. Now he’s out of his potions, he can’t sleep and he comes to me on his knees for the third night in a row to beg for some Sleeping Draught that I will, obviously, not provide him with.”

“Oh,” you say. You finally solved your little mystery, but you don’t feel satisfied. You look at Snape and you wish there was something you could do for him.

“Can’t the Headmaster help?”

“The Headmaster did help, that is why _we_ are treating Mr Malfoy and not the Healers of St Mungo’s.” Snape pushes himself away from the desk and walks around it just to sit down on his chair.

“So what will happen to him now?” You go there too and sit on his desk. He does not seem to mind and you start to suspect Snape’s so fed up with everything, he scarcely cares about anything at this moment.

“Nothing. We will simply not trust him with a larger dosage from now on. But I believe you’re not here at nearly one in the morning to ask about Mr Malfoy. So, once again, what can I do for you, Mr Potter. And please keep in mind my consulting hours have ended about seven hours ago.”

The small laugh that slips past your lips surprises you. Snape, too, looks at you with a raised eyebrow. It’s the first time you two shared a joke. This situation is not as awful as it could be.

You feel a little braver and shrug. “Couldn’t sleep either,” you tell him with a half-smile.

“I’m not a drug dealer, Potter.” He snaps but you don’t back down.

“I don’t want drugs. I want…” What…? What do you want? You look at Snape who studies you with a dark gaze. The man looks like he could do with a little chat. Maybe you could help each other unwind. “Company.” You say at last.

Snape rolls his eyes. “What is it with you eighteen-years-olds? When I was your age-“

“You took the Dark Mark.” You interrupt to remind him nonchalantly.

You look into each other’s eyes and you can feel the space between you two fill up with tension.

You’re ready for a fight, but something tells you it’s not going to happen.

Then Snape makes a noncommittal eyeroll, and you know you’re safe. He must be really tired if he doesn’t even react to your cheek.

“That is true…” He notes with a shrug.

“Maybe that’s why we come to you. Because you understand it. Us.”

“You have friends,” he says.

“It’s not the same. Ron and Hermione… they have each other. Who do I go to? Ginny? Whose biggest problem right now is who’s going to win the House Cup?”

“There was a time, when that was _your_ biggest problem as well.” He reminds you.

You avoid his gaze and sigh. “Yeah, that was a long time ago.”

You’re both quiet for a long minute. You can feel his eyes on you, so in the end you break and look up at him.

He has leaned back on the chair. His head rest against the leather as he watches you. He looks sleepy and sharp all the same time. His whole body is relaxed, but his eyes are as alert as ever. Nothing eludes that pair of black holes that seem to draw you in.

“You haven’t slept much then, I take it,” you say then add as if to clarify your train of thoughts, “if Malfoy kept coming to you at this hour in the last three days.”

“It might not come to you as a surprise, but I’m rather used to not sleeping a lot.” His eyes close down as he speaks and you can barely believe it.

Snape feels at ease with you enough to sit with you with eyes closed. The sight makes you smile and you want to do something to make him feel even more relaxed.

You like this Snape you realize, this calmer more subdued version of the man.

You slip off the table. He hears you, but his eyes remain closed. Even when you’re right behind him, he only turns his head slightly.

“What are you up to?” Snape asks, tone a soft murmur.

“Have I ever thanked you?” You ask as you place your hands on his rigid shoulders.

“Thanked me for what?”

You can feel him tense under your hands, but he does not pull away. You start slowly rubbing him. Your touch is gentle for now. You don’t want to scare him.

“For all the spying… the life-saving… for all that awful business with killing Nagini.”

“That snake had it coming for her,” Snape notes and you can feel his chest rumbling underneath your fingers.

You kneed him more firmly now, knowing he won’t pull away. It makes you smile that you get to do this even though mere hours ago, you could never even imagine this night could end up with you giving massage to Severus Snape.

You rub the base of his neck and let your thumb move up on the line of it until you reach his nape. His hair is remarkably soft and the next moment you find your fingers buried in all that black ink. You give it a little tug, only out of curiosity and Snape lets out a small gasp.

Satisfied with your experience, you slide your hand back down on his neck, fingertips rubbing knotted flesh.

Bloody hell, why does this make you hard?

As your hand returns to Snape’s shoulder, you press your hardening member against the back of the chair. Under the pretence of applying more pressure you move even closer and as you massage Snape, you brush against the chair over and over again.

A shuddering, but thankfully silent moan escapes your lips. You try your hardest to focus on Snape, but it only makes it worse. You want to touch him more than you want to touch yourself.

“I will not tell you to stop doing what you’re doing… but be aware that it did not elude my attention.” Snape says slowly and you freeze over him.

He does not sound angry and he does not move. Truly he doesn’t seem to care whether you come rutting against the chair he’s sitting on. Still, you cannot. This is simply out of the question. You should go, leave now, while you still have at least a shred of dignity.

> **Apologize and leave.** (Go to chapter 21)
> 
> **Continue.** (Go to chapter 22)


	21. Apologize and leave

“Fuck, I’m so sorry…” You take your hands off him immediately and step away.

He stays there in the chair. He does not even turn back to look at you. It’s better like that, you tell yourself. You can’t look him in the eyes after this. Probably never again.

You feel so embarrassed, your face is all heated up. You wish you could Apparate or simply just disappear on the spot, but unfortunately you can’t. You’ll have to walk through the whole classroom.

You take a deep breath and you walk away calmly.

You manage to take two whole steps then suddenly Snape grips your wrist. He pulls you back then backs you into the table. The next moment there’s a leg between yours, pressing against your hard cock.

You look up at Snape with wide eyes. He moves his leg and you moan again. This time it’s fully audible. But it’s not because of his leg. You can feel his erection press to your thigh, too.

Fuck, Snape’s hard and standing in front of you.

Your hips seem to move on their own, the idea just too enticing. You don’t know where all this lust came from, but you don’t even care. You slip your hand up his chest and grab into his black robes as he presses you even more into the desk. You grab into his hair and you tug, plastering your mouth on the thin line of his neck. You don’t dare go for a kiss.

You’re rutting against each other; you can feel the desk move a little with every thrust. It’s insane but you don’t care. You want this.

Snape grabs your ass and you cry out.

“Fuck…” you hear him grunt in your ear. He sounds breathless, he’s close already.

You’re not far behind. “Oh yeah,” you answer and you bite down on the skin of his neck. “Fuck Snape…”

You drive a hand between your rutting bodies and cup his cock. He cries out. You love hearing him this abandoned. You map out his prick with your finger; he feels long and thick and you can feel his pants getting wet with precome.

You’re in no different shape. You’re leaking all over yourself as well as you slide against his thigh over and over. The pressure is sweet, it’s delicious, you don’t want this to end ever, but you know it will – and unfortunately a lot sooner than you want it.

You can’t hold on. You don’t want to hold on. You palm the head of Snape’s cock, wishing you had the bravery to reach beneath those pants and feel him up for real, without clothes and anything – a firm member against your palm, a hot flesh, sliding wetly between your finger.

You’re coming the next moment, clutching his neck with one hand and his twitching cock with the other. You can feel him coming too, body shuddering, lips parted, groaning with a deep voice that makes your chest vibrate.

You stay like that for a while, panting against each other. The question “what’s next” hovers at the edge of your mind but you simply don’t care at the moment. You don’t want Snape to move away and when he does in the end, you cling to him just a little longer.

In response, he places a small kiss to your temple, and you can feel his lips curve into a smile. You melt a little bit, then remind yourself who’s standing in front of you.

You lean back and look up at him.

He pulls out is wand and you feel a cleaning charm wash over you. The warm, sticky feeling is gone from your pants, but the wild excitement of the last minutes still buzzes in your chest.

“You will not mention this to anyone, of course,” Snape says and raises an eyebrow.

“Of course,” you assure him with a crooked smile. “Wouldn’t want others coming to you for company, would we?”

He huffs a laugh. “You should leave. It’s getting late.”

There’s something in those black eyes that make you think if you just told him you want to stay, he would let you. But instead you cup his chin and turn his face slightly slideways. You place a gentle kiss to his cheeks that’s anything but chaste.

“Good night, Professor Snape.” You say with a teasing smile but before you could walk away, he grabs your neck and forces you to look at him.

“I’ll be here if you need company again,” he whispers then crushes his mouth to yours.

He kisses as wildly as he does anything else. You groan against his lips and reconsider leaving, but in the end he’s the one who pushes you away.

“Good night,” he says then marches to his chambers, black robes billowing as always.

You look after him, running a hand over your hair.

You can’t wait for your next sleepless night.

**Fin**


	22. Continue

Well, if he doesn’t care, why should you.

You continue to rub him with your hands while your prick is moving against the back of the chair. It’s a lovely feeling but not quite as pleasant as it would feel to press against Snape himself.

You’re not quite sure why this situation makes you so excited, all you know is that you’re rock hard underneath your pants. Maybe because he’s so passive about this, as it would perfectly normal to let a student do this.

You look over his body underneath you and you notice, he’s far from unaffected. His legs are wider apart and there’s a definitely large bulge on his crotch.

Your massaging technique softens to caresses and he still does not say a word. Not even when you move to unbutton his robes. You’re down three buttons but there’s still a white shirt beneath it, so you can’t touch him properly. Your fingertips seem to burn, you want to stroke his naked chest so much.

You let out a frustrated huff and lean to his ear, you lick the rim and he lets out a laugh. It’s a deep rumbling sound.

“You need some help?” He asks and you can feel the smugness in his voice. You hate it a bit, but it does make your cock twitch.

“Yeah,” you answer and suck on Snape’s earlobe. You withdraw your hands while he unbuttons his shirt. You decide you had enough of the rutting and push your pants down. You hook the band underneath your bollocks and start stroking yourself, while your hands return to the now naked skin.

You stroke Snape’s hairless chest, slowly and languidly. It’s the same pace you stroke yourself with. A part of you wants to rush it so you get to finish before Snape comes to his senses and shoves you out, but your other part suspects you probably have as much time as you like.

As you lean more over the chair, your hand slips further down, deeper into that half-unbuttoned shirt. You find Snape’s nipple and rub your forefinger against it. Suddenly, he grabs your hand and pulls it out.

For a brief moment, you think you’ve gone too far, but then Snape takes two of your fingers into his mouth and wets them. You moan loudly as you feel him suck on them. The sensation goes straight to your cock. You wish you could feel his mouth on you, licking the head of your prick with that sharp tongue of his.

When your fingers are free to move again, you put them right back. You play with Snape’s nipple and watch him squirm in his seat. The bulge on the front of his pants is getting bigger and bigger and you can feel yourself all but drooling.

“Take it out,” you tell him, your mouth against his ear.

“No,” Snape says and you tweak his nipple. He jumps but he doesn’t move.

“I want to see you,” You moan, your voice turning to begging.

“No,” comes his answer again.

“I want to taste you,” you admit with a shaking voice. He shivers, his hand goes down over his hard prick, but he still doesn’t unbutton himself. His hips lift and you can all but see him thrust into your mouth as you’re kneeling in front of him on the stone floor of the Potions Classroom.

Your hand quickens around your shaft. You bite your lip, then find something else to sink your teeth in. You find his neck and you taste him there. His hand comes up and he grabs into your hair. His palming himself now and you bite down even harder. His harsh groan is like an electric zap to your cock.

“Fuck Snape…”

“Hurry up, Potter,” it sounds like a warning and you want to find out what would happen if you didn’t do as you were told. But you’re too close already and you can’t drag this out as long as you’d like.

You just imagine him standing up in a swift move and bending you over this chair. He would have a finger up your arse before you could say a word and by the time you remembered how to speak, his cock would be pressing inside you.

That mental imagine is enough to get you to come and you bite his neck as your fisted hand moves wildly on your rigid erection. Snape echoes your muffled moan, and you can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain that makes him utter these deep noises.

Your come covers the back of the chair and some drops dribble down your fingers too. You lift a slightly shaking hand and hold it out to Snape.

“You want to suck on this too?” You ask teasingly, but he lets go of your hair and grips your wrist. The next moment, he has your come-covered finger in his mouth. You can feel his hot tongue move on your digit as it swipes it clean. When he releases it, it makes a little _pop_ sound.

“Fucking hell, Snape…” You moan then straighten yourself. You move in front of him. He’s still just sitting there, hard cock tenting his pants. He looks confident, not even slightly bothered by what’s just happened here. He’s so hot as he looks at you with those black eyes.

You’re about to kneel down, but he stops you. “I don’t fuck my students, Mr. Potter.” He tells you in a dark voice. “Now get out of here. I have important business to attend to.” He palms his cock as if you didn’t know what he means.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stay?” You ask as you lean on the arm of the chair and let your other hand drift over his cock, too. Even through the pants he feels big and thick and your own prick twitches again.

“Out,” he says as he swats your hand away, but there’s a smirk on his lips. “But ask me again, when you’re out of school.”

“See you in two weeks then.” You tell him, then leave.

**Fin**


	23. Go the longer route

You cleverly decide not to risk it.

You’re a Gryffindor, but you’re not an idiot. Why go head first into danger when you can avoid it. You learned an important lesson in the last years while facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters and it’s that a little caution has never hurt anyone.

You turn around and take a different route. It leads you through two secret passages and you have to climb a flight of stairs, as well, but in the end, you arrive to the Potions classroom without having met anyone.

You stand in front of the door and listen hard, but you hear nothing from inside.

Just what could they possibly do in there so late in the night? Surely nothing evil?

You know Malfoy is a little shit, but by the end of the war, he and his family have decided to renounce their devotion to Voldemort. They offered information in exchange of protection. You recognize it as an act of fear of course, but at least they reconsidered and, in the end, managed to help the war effort. Though you and Malfoy have never become friendly, you understand the hardships he has gone through. That being said, it’s awfully suspicious to hang out with Snape this late in the hour.

Snape’s an entirely different topic, however. His loyalty was revealed to you only at the very end, after he saved your life and almost died in the act. To this day you remember the conversation you, Snape and Dumbledore had after the war. It was mostly between you and the Headmaster, while Snape was stubbornly looking out the window.

Dumbledore told you about your mother and Snape being friends, and how his affections for her made him leave the Death Eaters and become a spy for the Order at great personal risk. You listened, with mouth wide open, barely believing what was told to you. Later on, you tried to speak with Snape, wanting to hear this from him directly, thinking if it is true that changes everything between you.

Naturally, he rebuffed you with a cold stare. Not a lot has changed apparently, just because you were made aware of where his true loyalty lies.

But you have noticed inside you something, something that wasn’t there before. A little warmth every time Snape looked at you, a certain little twinge at the lower part of your belly when he touched your shoulder with the tips of his finger during class to make you pay attention to what you’re doing (little did he know, that touch is having the exact opposite effect). You started talking back less and study more and in return he started taking your work seriously. Now, you are doing reasonably well in his class, which surprises both of you.

You take out the Marauder’s map and look at it one last time. The two little dots are still inside, motionless, just as they were when you first saw them up in the Tower. They must be standing really close, because their dots are almost overlapping.

A strange idea occurs to you. What if… Snape and Malfoy… could they be having sex in there?

Cold cut of jealousy slashes across your heart. The map crumples in your hand as your fingers fist in anger. It can’t be, can it?

Of course, it could happen. Wouldn’t even be surprising, really if you think about it. Two souls broken by the war find happiness in each other’s arm. It wouldn’t be the first it happened and surely not the last either.

Your heart aches by the thought that just on the other side of this door Snape could be holding Malfoy, kissing him, touching him…

Why does this hurt so much? Why do you find this idea so unbearable? It can’t be that you have feelings for Snape, right? Surely not… That would be… insane.

And yet, you know it’s true. All those times you looked at him, almost stared at him, it wasn’t just curiosity. You were carving his features in memory so to remember him even when you’re not here, when you won’t see him ever again.

Your heart misses a beat as you remember him lying on the floor, covered in blood. You close your eyes trying to shake the image from your mind, but it refuses to leave. It has burnt into you. Black eyes desperately searching for you, thin lips whispering in one last effort, “ _Look at me_ …”

Something has changed then, oh yes, you were just a fool and haven’t noticed it.

You look at the handle, place your hand on it. Snape and Malfoy are behind that door, but you’re not sure you’re ready to witness what they are doing.

> **Go in. This would end in pain anyway.** (Go to chapter 24)
> 
> **You can’t bear to see them together. Leave.** (Go to chapter 28)


	24. Go in. This would end in pain anyway

With a hammering heart, you steal your emotions and turn the handle.

You open the door just a fraction and peak inside. You frown, open the door wider and step into the classroom.

It’s completely empty. There’s two candles hovering in the air, one near the door, the other on the other side of the room. Other than the candle’s flame, nothing moves in there.

You listen hard and sneak further inside. They might be hiding, or a terrible voice in your head suggests, injured and unconscious.

You pull up your wand and consult the map again.

It still shows you two dots a couple feet ahead of you to the right. You look up. They must be near the teacher’s desk. You tiptoe closer, looking out warily for any kind of noise, but other than your own heartbeat, you hear nothing.

If they are there, they must be on the ground, otherwise you would already see them. The thought brings with it a crushing bitterness.

You edge closer. The Marauder’s map shakes in your hand. You watch your own little dot move closer and closer to Snape and Malfoy’s, you’re only a couple feet away. You look up. You still can’t see the ground; a smaller desk keeps it hidden.

You move further between chairs, then at last step in front of the teacher’s desk with baited breath. You look up from the map, scared what you might see.

There’s nothing. No one’s there.

Confused, you blink around but see no one. You even look behind the desk, and up on the ceiling, but not a soul is there besides you.

You look down on the map once more. Your dot is right over Snape, when in reality, you’re alone.

You poke the group of little dots with the tip of your wand and to your surprise Malfoy and Snape’s name vanish.

Frantically, you search the map for them. You find Malfoy where he should be, in Slytherin Common Room and Snape…

Snape’s in the next room. You walk a couple steps ahead and behind the teacher’s desk in a little nook you find a heavy wooden door.

You know where it leads. To Snape’s private chambers.

On the map, you see another line appear under your name. You look at it confused. It just says, “Harry.” You read it out aloud.

The door clicks open. Your eyes widen. Your name, _your first name_ is the password to Snape’s room?

A long sliver of orange light shows up on the ground. Like a rope to safety, it seems to beckon you.

This time you don’t feel like you have a choice.

> **Walk in Snape’s room.** (Go to chapter 25)


	25. Walk in Snape’s room.

You fold the map and pocket it. You slip through the open door and close it behind you. It moves soundlessly. No one seems to have detected you so far.

You keep reminding yourself that you’re invisible but it is absolutely no help. You’re heart drums madly against your ribcage. You’re terrified what Snape will do to you if he founds you here. You’re terrified what you will do, once you find him.

You look around yourself. The source of the orange light is a blazing fire to your right. You can hear the cracking of the wood. There are books everywhere on dark wooden shelves. The carpeted floor swallows the sound of your steps.

In front of the fire, there is a larger settee. You head that way, knowing what (who) you will find there.

You are not disappointed. Your eyes take in the view, you drink it down like a man who has not tasted fresh water in weeks.

Snape sits on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He’s undressed, wearing only white shirt and pants. His black robes were thrown carelessly to the ground, they are lying there in a crumpled pile.

He seems to be deep in his thoughts. He is rubbing his forehead gently, occasionally taking a sip of his drink.

Suddenly, he moves, reaches for his wand lying next to him and your heartbeat stops.

But then so does he. He watches his wand as if it would be the enemy, then withdraws his hand and drops it in his lap. He looks torn and you wander what could have possibly put him in this state?

He downs his drink and the empty glass vanishes from his hand. He drops his head back against the settee and tries to relax. More than anything in your life, you want to help him. You know how you could do it and you suspect he wouldn’t be entirely against the idea.

A part of you knows what’s his next motion will be, even before you see him reach to the button of his slacks. His breathing quickens slightly and you watch him bite down on his lower lips as he reaches beneath the fabric.

His legs fall wider apart, almost invitingly.

For a moment you think maybe Snape knows you are there. He just decided against cursing you, in favour of this. You remember the password to this room and your suspicion becomes certainty.

Of course, you could still be wrong. You could read this whole situation entirely wrong and then your next actions could bring forth a wrath you have never witnessed before.

> **Take off the Invisibility Cloak** (Go to Chapter 26)
> 
> **Leave on the Invisibility Cloak** (Go to Chapter 27)


	26. Take off the Invisibility Cloak

You’ve come so far. Your first name is the password to Snape’s room. The throbbing hard on in your pants suggest, you’re attracted to this man. You’re a bloody Gryffindor and it will not be said that you are scared of a simple human being, even if it’s Severus Snape.

You walk up to him and drop the cloak.

The next moment you have a wand against your stomach.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” He snarls.

Apparently, you were wrong about him knowing you are in here, but he still looks half as angry as he should be.

You look down on his body, let your eyes travel down his chest, to his hand that’s not inside his pants anymore, but just lies there on his thigh. You stare unabashed at his groin, letting him understand how much you saw.

In return, his eyes roam over you. There is no way your thin cotton pyjama pants could hide your hard on and you don’t even cover yourself. You want him to see you like this. Hard and needy – for him.

You answer his question with one of your own. “Why is _my name_ your password?”

You stare at each other. There’s a fire in his gaze you’re not ready for and it heats up every drop of blood in your veins.

He slowly lowers his wand. Apparently, you seem to silently agree that perhaps some questions don’t need to be answered tonight.

When he drops the wand to the couch, you drop to your knees too. You don’t tease him much, though you imagine a world where you slowly get to inch closer to his cock until he begs you to touch him.

Your hands come up on his thighs and you press them further apart. You press your mouth against his still covered hardness. You inhale his scent and groan. He smells musky and you can’t wait to taste him too.

You suck him through the fabric and he bucks up slightly. You look up at him. Black eyes watch your every move, dark and unreadable. You can’t wait to watch him as he comes down your throat.

You drag at the sides of his pants and he lifts his hips. You push and pull the slacks off him until they pool at his ankle.

You touch his cock reverently at first, looking at the hard member first then at his expression. He’s long and thick and saliva gathers at the bottom of your mouth, you want to taste him so bad.

Your fingers close around Snape’s prick, your hold is still gentle enough but he swears over you when your thumb brushes the tip.

“Fucking hell, Potter…”

You smirk up at him, then give a teasing lick to the head. He squirms in his seat and swears again.

Snape’s whole body jerks when you take him in your mouth and starts sucking. Your tongue moves against the swollen tip, swipes across the slit. You hear him cry out and he grabs into your hair. You only go deeper down.

His low growl sends shivers down your spine. You suck even harder, your hand comes up on the long shaft with a firm grip, then you loosen your hold a bit as your fingers move down. You fondle his balls, one of your digits presses against the perineum.

“Bloody fucking _ah_ …” Snape cries and you’re glad you closed that door behind you, because he doesn’t seem to care about how loud he gets. You don’t mind, though. You love hearing how much he enjoys your touch.

You lick his whole length up and down and take him in your mouth again. He’s all but balls deep in you, the head of his cock is against the back of your throat and you can barely breath, but if he keeps making those sounds, you’re going to come sooner than he will.

You take out your cock too and start stroking it. You use the same rhythm with your mouth as with your hands. When Snape realizes what you’re doing, his fingers tense in your hair and his hips bucks up. He seems to find it incredibly arousing that you masturbate while giving him head.

“Fuck Potter…” He growls, “I’m going to come…”

You jerk yourself even harder, hips thrusting forward as you fuck the tight grip of your hand. You’re moaning around his cock and you can feel him twitch in your mouth. You come on the palm of your hand and for a second you need to stop and breathe because you’re seeing starts and your mind does not seem to function.

You look up at him as you pull yourself together. He has a strangely affectionate look on his face as he strokes your chin and swipes precome and saliva off your lower lip.

You bring your hand up and grab his cock again. Your spunk makes your strokes wet and slippery and he sighs needy. Your mouth is back on him before he could beg because you want to taste every drop of him on your tongue at last.

You pump the full length of his hard cock, while you suck on the soft head, your tongue drawing sounds from him you never imagined he could make. You want to commit this to memory, every taste, every smell, the feel of his fingers, the force of his hold, but by the time it occurs to you, his back arches from the settee and he’s shooting come down your throat.

You lick it off to the last drop, clean him and watch as every stroke of your tongue pulls a wild shudder through his body. 

You leave him there, leaning against the back of the settee, panting. You grab the cloak and you’re out of there before he could come around.

Maybe he’ll think it was just a dream.

**Fin.**


	27. Leave on the Invisibility Cloak

You step closer to the settee, but you keep the cloak on. Why, you’re not sure. Maybe so both of you can pretend that this isn’t really happening.

You step between Snape’s legs. You can tell he feels your presence, that he knows exactly that you are there, invisible, but right in front of him. You lean on the couch over his shoulder and his hands come up to touch you. His palms flatten against your chest, and for a horrible moment you think he will push you away, but he doesn’t.

Instead, fingers fist in the Invisibility Cloak and he pulls you on top of him. You straddle his legs and press yourself against his chest so he can feel you there, your whole body, even if he can’t see you.

Snape says nothing, and to your surprise, he doesn’t even try to pull the cloak off you. Maybe he needs this pretence as much as you do. But he does reach beneath it, his fingers find the way underneath the soft fabric of the cloak and even your old t-shirt, and his palm settles on the bare skin of your back.

You moan as he caresses you and you look down on him. He has his eyes closed and you only hope he’s thinking of you, that he imagines you, sees you on the back of his eyelids.

You lean to his neck and inhale his scent. He smells off herbs and earth, and you want to taste his skin, but you can’t. Your face must remain hidden.

Instead, you reach down and touch Snape. Your palm slips persistently between his legs and you feel him up. He’s hard underneath your touch and you rub him gently, listening avidly to his pleased moans.

In the meanwhile, he’s not idle either. His hands wander at first on your back, fingertip tracing the protruding bones of your vertebra, but soon his hand drop lower and as his breathing becomes heavier because of your ministration, he drives his hands beneath your pyjamas and cups your bare arse.

Snape makes you shift and rut against him and you comply with a lustful moan. You want to beg him to touch you more but you’re scared your voice would betray you. You dare not speak even though his name wants to fall from you lips.

It seems this is not enough for him either, because suddenly he takes your hand and moves it underneath his pants. He slides your fingers onto his aching hard cock and presses down while he lifts his hip.

It’s a silent plea but you can all but hear the words behind it. “Please… more…”

You gently take him out of his confines and you can feel him reach beneath the cloak, too. His fingers slide up on your thigh and when he finds your pulsing prick, he gives it a couple strokes through your pants, but he’s just as impatient as you are. That hand is inside your pyjama before you can realize it, pulling out your cock too.

You look down and you see, the cloak has been lifted enough that your lower half is visible. His eyes are on it, too, and Snape’s watching your cock right next to his, then he takes both between his long fingers and starts stroking them together.

You join in, your palm, now fully visible covers the purpling glans and you feel you both oozing precome. Your hand slides across his and you jerk yourselves with a firm grip. You start moving, too, thrusting forth, your cock sliding wetly against Snape, another layer of friction that slowly drives both of you insane.

Snape suddenly lets go and his hands return to your arse. His thrusting up, too and as his fingers dig into the taut muscles of your buttock. He’s pulling you closer, making you rub against him, while your hand works on your erections, sliding up on the rigid pricks. You’re both fucking into your hand, and you know you’re going to come in a second.

Then he presses his head against yours and leans to your ear.

“I know who you are,” he says in a deep, rough voice and you’re crying out, spilling semen over your hand and his cock too. The added slickness or the sound of your voice tips him over too. His coarse grunts fill out the silence of the room as he comes all over you.

Breathing hard, he holds you as he falls back on the settee and you fall with him.

You don’t dare speak still even though you know his guess is correct. He knows it’s you, but there’s a reason he hasn’t named you. Some things are, perhaps better left unspoken. Yet, you cannot just leave like this.

You pull away and he casts a cleaning charm on both of you. You’re still in his lap, his warm hands are still around you. He does not seem to want to let you go and you don’t seem to want to move, either.

Wordlessly, you lift your hand and cover his eyes. Only now, do you take off the cloak, and lean in. You tease his lip with your mouth but he doesn’t let you play with him too long. He bites your lower lip, then he kisses you. It could almost feel chaste but you can sense the desire behind his touch, taste lust on the tip of his tongue as he slowly slides it into your mouth.

As you kiss, your hand falls away from his eyes and instead you drive them into his long black hair. It flaws through your finger as if it would be ink, thick and heavy. You can feel the cloak slip off you as his hands roam your back, but you don’t care.

Eons later, you break apart, breathlessly panting against each other’s lips. You know you should leave, but you don’t dare move. You pull slightly back and look at Snape. He still has his eyes closed.

“Go,” Snape tells you. A smile tugs on the corner of his lips. “I’ll keep them closed. You can leave.”

You know it’s time and you place one last kiss on his lips, just a quick peck, and his hands fall away. You get off him, grab the cloak from the ground and put it back on.

You go to the door and look back. He’s leaning with his elbows on his legs, but he still has his eyes closed. You want to say something, but you don’t know what. In the end, you settle for a heavy sigh.

“Only come again, when you’re ready to take that cloak off,” Snape says softly but with determination is his voice. “I don’t care how long I have to wait, I will be here. But next time, I want to see you.”

You slip out the door without a word.

Next time…

You like the sound of that.

**Fin.**


	28. You can’t bear to see them together. Leave.

Your fingers tremble on the handle and you snatch your hand away as if it would have burnt you. No, you can’t do this to yourself. You want that blessed ignorance, the benefit of the doubt, you are not ready to _know_.

You all but run away. You want to be as far from here as possible. You move quickly and carelessly through corridors, but your legs keep catching on the edge of the cloak. You tear it off yourself and march up a flight of stairs, taking two at a time.

You’re just passing by the Great Hall, when you hear a calm, but silky voice from behind you.

“The cloak’s magic only works if you are wearing it, Mr Potter. Carrying it around will not make you invisible.”

You twirl on your axis and stare at him. He’s coming from the corridor that leads to the kitchens, he’s nowhere near from where you came from.

“How did you get there?” You ask surprised, then look at the map that’s still clutched in your hand.

You find yourself almost in the middle, and indeed, Severus Snape is coming closer and closer to you. You look for the other dot, and find it in the Potions classroom, still on top of Malfoy.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking questions here?” Says that deep voice right in front of you and you snap your gaze up at the man.

“No, sir, but look,” you show him the map. “There’s another one of you.”

Snape studies the map for a moment, then glares at you over the edge of it. “You map is faulty, Mr Potter. I can assure you, I am here. And, what is worse, so are you.”

You tap the map lightly with your wand and turn it off, then on again. Snape’s second dot is gone, and so is Malfoy. Which means they were not having sex in the Potions classroom. You almost sigh relieved, when you finally understand, that means the man standing right in front of you is the very real Snape actually.

“Oh shit,” you quip as you look up at his scowling face.

“Finally remembered where we are and at what time, have we, Mr Potter?”

“Sorry, sir, I was just…” You don’t even know what to lie.

“Out for a midnight stroll, as usual,” he sneers. “Off to bed with you, Potter. I don’t want to see you out here one more time. There’s only two weeks left, certainly even you can restrain yourself for that long.”

He’s turning around to leave, and you can’t believe it yourself, but you’re calling after him.

“Professor, wait. What… that’s it? No points… no detention?” Your words surprise you, but clearly astonish him. His steps slow down and he turns back. He looks at you definitely amazed.

“Surely, I didn’t hear that correctly,” there’s amusement in his deep voice. “You _want_ me to take points from you?”

“No,” you say hastily before he does so. “It’s just weird,” you admit. “It’s been weird ever since last year.” You don’t say details, there’s no need. You both know what you mean. Lily and the war and all that mess.

You are slowly moving towards each other as if pulled by a magnet.

“Define weird,” Snape says softly.

You look at him and shrug. “Not like us, you know. Less fights more…”

“Civility?” He suggests. “I was told you might appreciate that. Clearly not. Well, then be it as you wish.” An evil smile flashes across his lips and you know what’s coming. “Twenty points from Gr-“

You put your hand across Snape’s mouth to shut him up. “Please, don’t finish that sentence.”

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t fight your touch. His piercing dark eyes are on you and you suddenly feel your insides squirm. You let him go, dragging your fingertips slowly across his lips. It’s a weirdly sensual act.

“Please,” you repeat quietly, but you’re not sure you’re still talking about the points.

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Black eyes stare down at you intensely and you feel like he’s reading you, every thought, every feeling there at his fingertips.

“I was told-“

You cut him off again. “Forget what you were told. What do you feel?”

“Regarding you? You’re well aware of my overly fond sentiments towards you.” He says with utter sarcasm, yet his words don’t hurt. It’s almost like the corner of his lips are tugging up. He’s teasing you.

You become a little braver. You step closer.

“What about us?” You say quietly. “Don’t tell me you don’t miss it. All the arguments, the detentions…”

The way he looks at you makes your knees weak. He’s either going to take all the house points right here and now, or… you don’t even dare think about that other option… You only hope it’s going to be something physical.

There’s no denying it, there is electricity between you two, but it usually manifests in fights. If there’s another way to relieve all this tension, you’re in for it.

“I would have thought you enjoyed my subdued treatment of you.” He says in a soft voice that is almost like a whisper. “That I regarded you like I would any other of my students.”

“And to be robbed of my privilege to see you all riled up and just… rough? No, thank you.” You smile.

So does he. It’s smug, but it changes his features completely. It gives him a dangerous vibe, not as in cruel, but as in you feel yourself getting harder just by looking at him.

“I enjoyed the fact that you finally took my class seriously,” he admits. “You don’t have your mother’s natural talents, clearly, but you’re not an idiot and it was nice to finally see that with my own eyes.”

“I heard a compliment in there somewhere,” you laugh.

“Better late than never.” Snape says and his tone sounds a little deeper suddenly.

“With two weeks left of school, that never is coming awfully close, doesn’t it, Professor?”

“It certainly does, Mr Potter.”

“All those missed opportunities…” You sigh with a cheeky grin. “All those words left unsaid…”

You’re flirting with him as clear as day. He’s a sharp man, that he doesn’t notice, does not even occur to you. You’re just not sure whether you’re ready to make that leap if he says something about it, or if you can bear it if he pretends nothing is going on.

“Some words surely ought to be left unsaid, don’t you think?”

You swallow all your anxiety as you shake your head and say, “Oh no, I think they need to be spoken, before they… get out of control.”

He steps closer. It’s not even an inch, but you can feel him tower over you suddenly.

“Care for a drink, Mr Potter?” He says softly and his deep voice washes over you, sending a wild shiver down your spine. “It could loosen your tongue so you get tell me all those unsaid things.”

You know what the offer means. It’s way past midnight and Snape’s inviting you into his room. The choice is up to you. You could say yes, have a drink with him and see where that leads, or you can say no and do this the proper way once school ends.

Each choice is tempting. The need for immediate relief battles your mind with the option of a slow, simmering build-up.

> **Refuse him. For now.** (Go to chapter 29)
> 
> **Accept the invitation.** (Go to chapter 30)
> 
> **Break his heart.** (Go to chapter 32)


	29. Refuse him. For now.

You shake your head with a rueful smile. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you? At least not while I’m in school.”

Snape nods and steps back a little. “You are certainly a better man than I am, Mr Potter.” He sighs.

You laugh and give him a meaningful look. “Oh no, just perhaps, a bit more patient.”

“I admit that while I excel at many things, patience has never been my forte.”

For now, you can only imagine what he excels at, and that thought leads to images that make you even harder. Soon, your pants won’t be enough to hide your excitement.

“So now, you owe me celebratory drink after school ends. I guess it’s a good thing I can Apparate. This way, I’ll have plenty of time and I won’t have to catch the train the next morning.”

His glinting eyes make you realize, he’s absolutely clear on what you mean. You just offered yourself to him. This way, you both know it’s going to happen. It either helps with the waiting, or makes it entirely unbearable. You can only hope for the first.

“Shall we then?” He says with a rough voice, and motions towards the staircase that leads to the Tower.

You take your time getting there, even though you’re not talking. You walk next to him with your hands occasionally touching and you know it send the same electric spark up on his arm as it does on yours. These upcoming two weeks might just be as exciting as they will be agonising.

You stop in front of the Fat Lady. She’s still fast asleep, her snoring fills the corridor, but you can barely hear her. You’re so focused on Snape and the tension between you, you wouldn’t notice a dragon right next to you.

You don’t want this night to end just yet. You face him and think of something to say, but he’s faster.

“Good night, Mr Potter.”

“Did you know,” you answer with a teasing smile, “that I have a first name, too? One that you could use when we’re alone, maybe…”

“Oh, I did know it.”

“And will you use it?”

“If you wish.” He’s smirking as he holds out his hand. You take it and he turns them around. He leans down and places a small kiss over your knuckles. “Good night, Harry,” he says looking up at you darkly through long black eyelashes.

His touch is so serene, so reserved, desire rears in you and you suddenly want to ravish him right here. How dare he be so gentle with you? You must hold yourself back though. You made a decision; it wouldn’t be right to go back on it already.

You turn your hand around and slide it over his face. He has surprisingly soft cheeks, you can’t even feel his stubble. You pull him a bit closer.

You can feel his breath on your cheeks. Your tongue teasingly slithers over his lower lip and you hear him grunt. You echo it, then kiss him softly.

It’s quick and gentle and you pull away before it could turn into anything dangerous, which you know it would within a heartbeat.

“Good night, Severus,” you whisper against his mouth, with your eyes still closed.

You hear him huff; warm air ghosts on your wet lip. You press your forehead against his.

His hands are fisted in your shirt, but he slowly releases you. His palm slides down your chest and you know if he touches you more, if those hands slide over your hard cock now, you’re lost. You don’t reach out to stop him though.

Your breathing quickens, but Snape stops his hands on your hips.

“I want you,” you sigh against his mouth.

“I’m yours.” He answers, then kisses you one last time, before he turns around and walks away.

You watch him go with a thundering heart. _Two weeks_ , you tell yourself and he will truly be yours.

**Fin.**


	30. Accept the invitation

“A drink,” you say hesitantly as if you would need time to decide, when in fact, you knew what your answer would be even before the question was asked.

He’s not taking his eyes off you and you love the power he has just placed in your hands. There could be so many options, you could refuse him softly and ask for a little more time, you could ruthlessly say no and break him, but you know the road was set clearly the moment you set off from your dormitory. Everything led you here, even though at the very beginning, you didn’t even dare believe this night could end like this, too.

“How could I refuse such a lovely offer,” you tell him in the end.

“After you then, Mr Potter,” he motions towards the dungeons and steps aside to let you go first. “I might just have an even lovelier offer for you, while we have that drink,” he murmurs quietly as you pass him.

You leave the comment unanswered, but only because you all but choke on your tongue. The wild twist in your stomach and the sudden burning in your loins make it absolutely impossible for you to say a word.

You walk in front of him way too aware of every inch of your body. You know he’s watching you, you can feel his gaze burn a hole in your back. It’s an eternity until you get to the Potions classroom. This time you don’t even hesitate, you open to door and march in with him on your toes. The door closes behind you with a bang.

You can feel him pass you, striding on long legs across the room. He leads you to a different door that’s in a little nook and stops.

“Harry,” he says clearly and you look at him surprised to hear your first name.

“Yes?”

He says nothing, but holds the door open for you and you realize what just happened.

Your name’s the password. Well, there’s one thing that was confessed already, it seems.

Anxious and excited you move in the room. A large fire comes alight nearby, bringing an orange hue to the room. You look around. You see an abundance of books on dark wooden shelves and a settee in front of the fire. You step towards there and sit down.

Snape walks in the room too, and takes off his outer robe. He drops it on the settee next to you, then he waves his wand and two glasses appear with some amber liquid in them. By the look of it, it’s whiskey. You take one from him.

Snape does not sit down, instead he leans against the fireplace and watches you from there. He lifts his glass a bit as he says with coarse voice, “To all those unsaid words.”

You’re glad that he doesn’t sound completely unaffected, even though he looks perfectly calm.

“Let’s hope we’ll say them all tonight,” you answer and raise your glass as well, before you take a little sip.

He shudders. It’s either your words or the whiskey. You want to find out which as soon as possible.

You stand and walk closer to him.

“So, what unsaid things do you wish to confess to me?” He asks softly.

You take another sip as you lean against the fireplace as well. “How about a thank you?”

“A thank you?” He looks confused for a moment.

You edge closer, slowly as if your motions could be unnoticed, but you’re both well aware of what’s going on.

“It’s been a year and I never properly thanked you for saving my life.”

His eyes darken. He downs his drink, puts the empty glass on the sill. “Well, here we are. You can thank me now.” He takes the glass from your hand as well.

You reach out and touch his face and the next moment, all you know is you’re kissing him. Your mouth is pressed against his thin lips. You taste whiskey, smoky and fiery and underneath it all, you can taste him, too. You groan into the kiss, his tongue slips through the cage of your teeth and he’s inside you, exploring you with timid little stokes.

“It can’t be as simple as a talk with you, can it?” He whispers against your mouth when you pull away for a second to breath.

“We can talk if you want,” you mumble back, but you’re already teasing him with soft kisses again.

“To hell with talking,” he says, teeth nibbling on your lower lip. “I always though actions speak louder than words anyway.”

He kisses you then, wilder now. His hands go around you; one settles on your back, the other goes into your hair. You press against him feel his chest with you palm, feel the softness of his long tresses with the tips of your fingers.

“Oh fuck,” you groan when he leans away to sink his teeth into your neck.

He kisses the spot, sucks on your skin and growls, “Pretty sure that’s where we’re headed, yes…”

That takes your breath away. You’ve known it, of course, but still. He just said it so carelessly as if it wouldn’t shake your whole world, as if it wouldn’t change anything. It will and you know it, but you don’t care.

You pull his head up by his hair and kiss him deep. You’re lost in the sensation, but you can still feel that you’re moving, that he’s pushing you further away from the fire. A different heat lights up your skin, burns in your veins, when he reaches between your bodies to feel your hardening cock.

The pleased grunt that slips through his mouth sounds like purring. He strokes you a couple times, but then the fingers are gone and you whine desperate.

He breaks the kiss long enough to raise your shirt over your head, then he’s tasting you all over again, his lips are against your collar bone, teeth scraping your skin.

Your hands fumble with his buttons - there’s just so many. You manage to undo three but you’re out of patience already. You tear at it, you don’t care. Neither does he, it seems because he lets you rip it off him. His shirt ends up the same way and suddenly he’s standing in front of you half naked.

You look down on his body, take it in by the light of the fire. His lean, wiry muscles run all across his body. Scarred pale skin, like milk, it almost glows in the darkness. The Dark Mark still taints his left arm, but it’s pale now, barely visible. Black slacks are incapable of hiding his erection, you can see the outline of it, pressing against the fabric.

You look up him. He’s staring at you with wild hunger in his black eyes. He seems to be waiting for something.

You suddenly become aware where you are. In his bedroom. It’s still mostly dark, only the light of the fireplace could bring some brightness to it, but Snape still stands in the door.

He offers you one more choice, it’s a silent one, but you understand it. You can still say no and leave. But if you don’t, you’ll go all the way with him tonight.

He’s giving you a choice, but you know in truth you don’t have any.

> **You want this more than anything.** (Go to chapter 31)


	31. You want this more than anything

“I…” You try to tell him, make him understand that it’s more than a night. That for you, there’s no way back from this. Words fail you, however.

You move closer to him, slowly this time. You touch his chest, caress his skin with your fingertips and you look up at him. “Is this just for tonight?”

His eyes widen, but it’s more out of fear as if you had caught him, opened him up and read his mind.

“When I stepped between you and Voldemort, I knew I will die,” he says in a broken voice. “And I did it anyway.”

Your heart misses a beat as you understand the words for what they are. An admission, one that you will never hear again, probably.

“If a night is all you want, this will be nothing more.”

 _But if you want more…_ his words are there unsaid but perfectly clear to you in the dim light of the room.

“I want more,” you tell him. “I want you… us… everything.” You pull him close and kiss him before he could say anything else.

He backs you up against the bed and you fall on it. You watch him as he unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of the hoops. It falls on the ground with a soft jingle. He looks wildly intimidating as he stands over you with all that lust in his eyes, but at the same time, your cock’s already tenting your pants.

You push them off, just as he kneels onto the bed. With his help, you quickly get rid of it and when he finally climbs over you, you are utterly naked.

He looks over your body, eager hands caress your skin everywhere, while that hungry gaze takes in every inch of you.

Your cock is literally twitching with need for him to touch you, but his hands remain on your legs and chest only. “Fuck Snape,” you groan impatiently and he smiles.

“We’re in bed, Harry,” He says and you know what he means.

When his mouth finally founds your prick, it’s his first name you cry out.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Severus… please…”

He takes you deep in his mouth, you feel his tongue wriggle and press against the swollen head of your cock, you feel him suck and lick you, but nothing, no matter how good it is, can make you not notice the finger at your hole.

He teases you at first, lubricated digit slides across puckered skin. Just a little pressure has you begging for more, and you’re already thrashing on the bed between Severus’ mouth and his finger. You want him inside you, yet no matter how much you beg, he’s relentless.

The first finger almost makes you come, the second doesn’t but only because his mouth is not on you when he presses in. Then, only then when he’s knuckles deep in you, does he slowly start licking your erection and the precome that pooled on your belly.

“Fuck, Severus please, I want you in me…” You whine your hands fisting in the sheets and his hair, yet you still press him down as you slowly fuck his mouth and slide wetly on his long finger.

With great restraint and a thug on in his hair, you pull him off your cock and crash your mouth to his. You taste yourself on his tongue and you moan, pushing up against him. Even through his slacks you feel that he’s raging hard and you can’t wait to have him inside you.

You unbutton him and push down his pants. Still kissing him, you stroke his prick and he thrusts into your hand a couple of times. He’s long and thick and you’re shivering with need as you lift your legs and slowly lead him to your entrance.

He pulls away and looks down on you as he presses inside. Your eyes go wide for a wild moment, then your moaning loudly at the sudden pressure. It’s more delicious than you ever imagined to have him stretch you like this. You can feel every inch he gets deeper and when he starts pulling out for the first time, you almost come.

He grabs the base of your cock just in time, it’s almost painful the way he grips it, but you can’t complain. “Not yet,” Severus says in a coarse voice. “I would like to play with you a little more, before I let you come…”

You have nothing to say to that except a whimpering, “Yes, please…”

He starts with a slower rhythm just to get you used to the large member inside you. He moves in you with pleasure you’ve never seen on his face. His slick cock penetrates you with ease, his kisses on your skin make you forget to breath.

But he can’t hold on for too long either and suddenly you feel him pull back and sit up on his knees. He lifts your legs over his shoulders and holds on to your thighs as he starts fucking you in earnest. You watch him thrust deep inside you, every shove pulling an ardent cry from your very depth.

You know it’s over when he finds you’re prostate and you feel him brush it as he rams into you. He must feel you contract around him, hold him even tighter, because he starts stroking your cock and seconds later, you’re all but screaming, shooting spunk all over yourself as he fills you up with his come.

He falls on you, but you barely feel his weight. Your eyes are closed and you’re dead tired, yet still, your whole body shudders as he slowly pulls out. You feel kisses on your chest, little licks as he cleans you, but you can’t open your eyes.

You know you will fall asleep in his arms, but you don’t care. You pull him closer and give him one more kiss blindly before you nuzzle against his warm bare skin.

Hours ago, you were alone, restless and looking for adventures. You faced many choices in the past night, and choosing just one differently would have led you down a path that didn’t end with you here, in Severus’ arms.

It’s almost frightening to think how small little choices could affect your happiness, how great a difference it could make to turn left instead of right.

“Good night, Harry.” He says quietly as he presses a kiss against your temple.

“Good night, Severus.” You answer.

Sometimes, you might wish to go back and do things differently, but other times, you’re just perfectly happy with where you’re ended up.

**Fin**


	32. Break his heart

YOU WOULD BREAK MY BABY’S HEART?! HOW DARE YOU!!!

Two hundred points from whatever house you belong to! Now go back and find a better ending, you twat.

Unbelievable.

Shame on you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Comes Next (And How to Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751720) by [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass)




End file.
